


Something to share with you

by tissaias_piglet



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Biting, F/F, I don't remember why, PWP, Smut, mimi definitely got off on susan wearing her clothes, no storyline as always, susan may or may not be a vampire in this fic, susan would rather have a woman than her husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissaias_piglet/pseuds/tissaias_piglet
Summary: Susan smiled, moving closer, until Mimi could feel the warm breath on her face. “I want to share something with you,” Susan murmured, her voice so low it was almost a purr. She leaned in, nuzzling at Mimi's neck, dropping tiny kisses onto her heated skin. “You'll be brave for me, won't you darlin'?”Susan/Mimi smut. Also Susan may or may not be a vampire, I'm not sure why. But I'm not complaining, I'd let her do anything she wanted to me.
Relationships: Susan Hart/Mimi Morton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Something to share with you

“What are you.. what.. what are you doing?” Mimi asked, barely able to stop yawning long enough to ask the question. Her gaze was sleepy and unfocussed in the low light, but she could just about make out Susan sitting by her bed, watching her. She knew she should have been uncomfortable, but instead it was somehow thrilling.

Susan got up wordlessly and lit a candle, as though she had been waiting for Mimi to wake up so as not to disturb her. “Shh,” Susan breathed, lying down on the bed beside Mimi, facing her, her black lace nightdress shifting just enough to give Mimi a teasing glimpse of her breasts. The younger woman felt her heart racing, desire building inside her almost instantly.

“I- I don't understand,” Mimi choked out, her voice strangled with lust. Was her long-dreamed-of fantasy about to become a reality? Her whole body responded with an ache she'd never felt before as Susan brushed back her hair gently. Perhaps she meant to kiss her shoulder? Mimi didn't know if she could bear it.

Susan smiled, moving closer, until Mimi could feel the warm breath on her face. “I want to share something with you,” Susan murmured, her voice so low it was almost a purr. She leaned in, nuzzling at Mimi's neck, dropping tiny kisses onto her heated skin. “You'll be brave for me, won't you darlin'?”

Mimi would have agreed to anything if it would guarantee that she'd see Susan's gorgeous lips wrapping around that one word again. She nodded desperately, not trusting herself to speak coherently. Susan clicked her tongue disappointedly, smirking. It was clear she expected the response to come in the form of words. “ _Yes_ ,” Mimi whimpered, “yes, anything, Susan.”

“I know, pet, I know,” Susan breathed with a self-satisfied smile, leaning in again, this time kissing Mimi's neck wetly, open-mouthed and filthy. Mimi could barely breathe. She'd always known Susan had much more of a sexual side than she ever showed, but this was something else. She wanted to be called nothing but 'pet', in that ever so slightly degrading tone, for the rest of her life. “Now be a good girl and don't make a sound,” Susan commanded, trailing her messy kisses up to Mimi's mouth, and kissing her slowly, deeply, but only once, leaving the younger woman desperately craving more.

“Good,” Susan murmured approvingly, when Mimi managed to remain silent and not whine for more, like she so desperately wanted to. “Now don't move, pet. And stay silent.” She grazed tiny kisses back down from Mimi's mouth to her neck, nuzzling against her briefly, before her wonderful, hot, damp mouth was back, making the younger woman want to break her promise to keep silent, just so she could find out how Susan would punish her. “Don't even think about making a sound,” Susan growled, as though she could hear her thoughts, and Mimi whimpered.

She couldn't remember a single person, man or woman, who'd ever aroused her in such a way. “ _Please_!” she begged before she could stop herself, and flinched, waiting for her punishment. None came. Susan seemed just as aroused, gasping softly between kisses. As much as Mimi was enjoying the feeling, she desperately wished Susan would kiss her lips again; it was all she'd dreamed of since she first laid eyes on the madam all those years ago.

“You want it, do you pet? Oh, yes, I can tell you do. So brave and so needy for me. Mmmm...” Susan purred. Mimi felt that she was holding her breath as Susan kissed her neck once again, but this time instead of hearing the obscene, delicious noise as Susan pulled back from the kiss, Mimi felt a sharp pain as Susan bit her. Almost instantly, the pain was replaced by the sensual, intoxicating feeling of giving herself up to Susan completely, and she moaned softly.

She tangled her fingers in Susan's hair, holding her in place, feeling an insistent pressure around the bite, as though Susan was trying to suck the blood from her. She was dimly aware of how ridiculous an idea that was, but also that it was true, and found herself unable to care. Suddenly desperate to have what she wanted for a change, Mimi pulled Susan's hair hard, dragging her head up, and kissed her roughly. Susan moaned wantonly into the kiss, her tongue slipping into Mimi's mouth to feed her the taste of herself, and Mimi found she didn't mind it when it was combined with the taste of Susan's own mouth.

“Take me,” Mimi growled when she pulled back, breathless but determined to be in control. “God damn it, Susan, take me.” If she admitted the truth to herself, she didn't really care whether Susan did whatever she wanted to her, or whether she had to demand exactly what she needed. She just needed to be touched. She grabbed Susan's hand, pushing it between her own legs, letting the elder woman feel just what she'd done to her. “That's all yours,” she gasped out, feeling her juices soaking her fingers as well as Susan's, and then, weak at even just the brush of Susan's fingertips on her, she whimpered, “please, _please_!”

Susan began to rub her with two fingers, so hard it almost hurt, making Mimi writhe on the bed, sweat beginning to glisten on her bare skin. Without breaking her rhythm, Susan moved closer, gifting Mimi the kind of wet, open-mouthed kisses she'd been worshipping her neck with, their lips moving together slickly. “Good pet,” she praised, “oh, such a good pet.” She stopped rubbing abruptly, nudging Mimi's legs further apart before pushing two fingers inside her. Mimi almost howled, rocking her hips forward desperately.

“Deeper,” she ground out, and Susan obliged her instantly, thrusting once, hard, filling Mimi up more exquisitely than she'd ever been filled before. “That,” Mimi whined, “oh, do that, please, do that again.” She could barely speak, breathe, her eyes tightly closed, tears of desperation leaking down her cheeks.

Susan smirked, kissing the side of her mouth. “As you wish, pet,” she murmured, driving her fingers inside Mimi again. The younger woman's back arched and she shuddered almost violently, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth to prevent herself screaming as she lost control, tightening around Susan's fingers as she soaked them. She collapsed down, panting, reaching out almost blindly for Susan, clinging to her, reassured to feel Susan's arms coming around her tenderly. “Shh, Mimi, I've got you darlin',” Susan soothed, holding the younger woman tightly, protectively.


End file.
